Haehyuk-The Mask of Love
by AnakHaehyuk
Summary: Ketika cinta di jadikan topeng untuk membalaskan dendam/Haehyuk/Yaoi


**Title : The Mask Of Love****  
**

**Pairing : Haehyuk**

**Slight :Yunjae *yang lainnya masih rahasia  
**

**Rating : T**

**Warning : ****Boys Love, Boy x Boy , M-Preg, ****OOC, typos.**

**Language : Indonesia**

**Genre : Hurt,Romance,Incest  
**

Dentuman musik menggema di seluruh sudut club itu, meskipun begitu semua yang berada disana tidak terganggu sedikitpun, malah sebaliknya mereka menikmatinya .Tata cahayanya pun terkesan tidak gelap dan tidak terang, eumm mungkin bisa dibilang remang-remang. Club ini benar-benar megah, yang bisa masuk kedalamnya hanya lah dari kalangan elit saja,orang biasa mana bisa masuk kedalam Polarise club ini. Seperti pada umunnya Fasilitas yang di miliki oleh Polarise Club ini sama seperti pada club-club malam yang satu fasilitas yang Tidak di miliki oleh club –club malam yang lain Yaitu adanya rungan khusus. Ruangan khusus ini diperuntukkan bagi para tamu-tamu yang sudah tidak tahan dengan hasratnya,di setiap ruangan tersebut tak jarang terdengar suara-suara desahan yang sukses membuat merinding .

Terlihat orang – orang bersorak gembira menyambut sesosok penari erotis terbaru dari polarise club , Dan Keluar lah seorang namja tinggi dengan kulit seputih susu , mata doe yang sangat indah dan jangan lupakan bibir semerah cherry yang sangat menggoda iman itu ,membuat ia menjadi sempurna.

Namja cantik itu terlihat jelas dengan raut wajahnya yang ketakutan dan canggung saat ia meliuk-liukkan badannya didepan banyak orang seperti ini, ia berusaha menggerakan badannya dengan baik,ia tidak ingin mendapatkan hukuman lagi dari sang majikannya Lee Donghae, yang terkenal sangat kejam itu.

Mata doe itu seakan – akan menahan bulir-bulir air mata yang kapan saja akan jatuh menyentuh pipi mulusnya, ketika para namja-namja mesum yang berkantong tebal itu menggerayangi tubuhnya yang entah sejak kapan nyaris tanpa busana.

Tak jauh dari tempat itu ,terlihat dua namja tampan tengah menyaksikan kejadian dimana namja cantik itu beraksi. Kedua namja itu adalah Lee Donghae pemilik Polarise club dan Jung Yunho sahabat sekaligus kakak angkat dari seorang Lee Donghae.

"Kau gila eoh, Kenapa kau mempekerjakan Namja polos seperti dia kau benar-benar tidak punya hati," kesal yunho yang geram melihat namja cantik itu tengah di kelilingi namja-namja mesum yang super genit itu.

"Orang tuanya sendiri yang menjual anaknya kepada ku , Bukan aku yang memaksanya Hyung," jawab donghae santai sambil menyesap vodkanya yang ia pesan tadi.

"Aku akan membelinya , berapa pun yang kau mau aku kan berikan,"

"Kau menyukai boneka baru ku Hyung?," Tanya donghae dengan nada menyindir.

"Jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama,Eoh." Cibir donghae

Yunho mendengus sebal , mendengar Cibiran donghae. ia segera meminum vodkanya dengan sekali teguk hingga habis tak tersisa sama sekali. di simpannya gelas kosong itu dan ia pun segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju namja cantik itu.

"Namanya kim jaejoong ," teriak donghae namun yunho tak menghiraukan teriakan donghae.

Ia terus melangkahkan kakinya hingga akhirnya ia sampai di dance floor, Tanpa ba bi bu yunho melayang kan pukulan ke setiap namja mesum yang telah menyentuh namja cantiknya,Kim perbuatannya semua pasang mata tertuju padanya namun ia sama sekali tidak peduli ,yang ia pedulikan itu adalah Namja cantik yang berada di sampingnya ia merasa beres dengan namja- namja menjijikan itu hingga terkapar tak berdaya, yunho pun melepaskan jas hitamnya dan segera memakaikannya kepada namja cantik yang entah sejak kapan cairan bening itu jatuh,yunho segera menghapus air mata itu mengecup perlahan pada kedua mata doe yang indah itu secara bergantian, namja itu hanya terdiam mendapat kan sentuhan-sentuhan hangat yang membuat jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat , namja itu tersentak saat yunho menggenggam tangannya yang halus itu dan membawanya pergi dari dance floor itu.

Yunho yang berpaspasan dengan donghae segera merogoh saku celananya dan langsung memberikan cek yang masih kosong yang hanya ada tanda tangannya saja.*ngerti gak maksudnya .

"Tulis saja berapa yang kau mau," ujar yunho santai sambil merangkul pinggang kecil jaejoong dan berlalu meninggalkan donghae yang kepergian yunho dan jaejoong dongahe segera memanggil para bodyguardnya .

"Urusi mereka-mereka," Ucap donghae santai sambil menunjuk namja-namja yang masih terkapar tak sadarkan diri akibat ulah yunho tadi.

Donghae pun duduk di depan meja bartender ia meminta 1 gelas vodka lagi namun saat ia akan menerima vodka dari sang bartender ia terkejut dengan sosok yeoja cantik yang berpakaian super mini,Tangan yeoja itu menggelayut manja pada lengannya ,donghae hanya memandang malas pada yeoja itu ia mencoba melepaskan diri dari yeoja genit itu namun tetap saja yeoja itu menggelayut lagi benar-benar yeoja yang tak punya harga diri pikirnya.

"Bisa kau lepaskan tangan mu dari lengan ku ini Yoona," ucap donghae sakartis. Dengan berat hati yoona melepaskan tangannya,namun lagi-lagi yeoja itu berulah setelah tangannya bergelayut manja pada lengan kekar donghae, sekarang kini giliran kepalanya disandarkan pada bahu hanya memutar kedua bola matanya kesal itu yang donghae rasakan. 'Benar-benar yeoja yang menyebalkan,' ucapnya dalam hati.

"Oppa ,apa kau sedang tidak sibuk sekarang?" tanya yoona dengan nada dibuat semanja mungkin.

"Aku sibuk"

"Kalau besok bagaimana?"

"Sibuk,"

Yoona yang mendengar jawaban donghae hanya mendengus sebal, namja di sampingnya ini memang sulit untuk di taklukkan atau memang ia benar-benar tidak tertarik pada seorang yeoja.

"Aku harus pergi ,masih ada pekerjaan yang masih harus dikerjakan," Donghae segera pergi meninggalkan yoona yang sama sekali belum menjawab ucapan donghae.

"Aissh ... selalu saja seperti ini,"Gumam yoona frustasi.

**┒('o'****┒) Donghae (┌' ,')┌ Hyukjae (┌' ,'┐) Nikah =****┎ (^o^)****Gue ~(‾****‾)~ Happy!**

Donghae yang sudah terbebas lepas dari yoona untuk sementara waktu segera bergegas memasuki nyaman dengan posisi duduknya ia pun segera mengeluarkan ponselnya, menekan beberapa digit angkat dan menekan tombol hijau yang berada pada keyboard ponselnya.

"Jadi Info apa yang kau punya sekarang tentang Lee YunGuk," tanya donghae penuh dengan penekanan tiba-tiba wajah dinginnya menyeringai.

"..."

"Benarkah,jadi hyukjae sudah kembali dari Prancis , Bagus kalau begitu .mungkin aku akan merubah sedikit rencana yang kita susun dari awal," ujar donghae.

"..."

"Hyera – ah Terus mata-matai keluarga Lee Yunguk ,jangan sampai ada gerak-gerik yang terlewatkan oleh mu termasuk Hyukjae,Kau Mengerti." Ucap donghae penuh penekanan dan segera menutup sambungan telponnya.

Donghae mengeluarkan photo dari saku celananya. Photo dia dengan Seorang Namja cantik yang tengah memeluk boneka ikan nemo, namja itu terlihat lucu dan polos. di photo itu mereka berdua terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih

"Welcome Back To Korea, Hyukjae".Gumam Donghae pelan.

Donghae menghela nafasnya pelan ia mencoba menutup kedua kenapa hatinya mendadak sesak melihat photo itu. "Apa aku harus menghentikan rencana ini hyukjae," Sambungnya lagi.

**('o'****) ****Donghae**** (┌' ,')┌ ****Hyukjae**** (┌' ,'┐) ****Nikah**** (^o^)****Gue ~(‾****‾)~ Happy!**

Namja cantik itu turun dari mobil yang telah menjemputnya di bandara incheon, ia tersenyum manis saat sang eomma menyambutnya dengan riang. Namja cantik yang bersurai blonde ini membuka kaca mata yang sedari tadi bertender di hindung mancungnya.

"Eomma,"panggilnya gembira ia segera memeluk eommanya yang sangat ia rindukan

"Kenapa sekarang anak eomma menjadi kurus seperti ini,"Protes Eomma Hyukjae tanpa melepaskan anaknya yang bernama hyukjae hanya tertawa ringan menanggapi eommanya yang protes.

"Sudahlah chagia, jangan terus dipeluk seperti itu anak kita perlu istirahat,"ujar Appa Hyukjae yang tengah berdiri tak jauh dari sang istri dan ucapan sang suami, Eomma Hyukjae pun melepaskan pelukannya dan memboyong hyukjae sang anak tercintanya masuk kedalam.

"Bagaimana Kuliah disana chagi ,Apa kau sangat nyaman disana,"Tanya sang eomma sambil membuka pintu kamar hyukjae yang sudah lumayan lama tak di tempati oleh sang anaknya.

"Eummm...Baik eomma , aku nyaman kuliah disana orangnya pun sangat ramah eomma." Jelas Hyukjae.

"Waow masih sama seperti dulu tidak berubah sama sekali,"seru hyukjae tidak percaya saat melihat kamarnya masih persis sama seperti dulu sebelum ia berangkat ke jepang untuk menuntun ilmu disana.

"Eomma selalu menyuruh Song Ahjumma untuk merapihkan kamar ini tanpa harus merubah sedikit pun barang – barang ini," tutur eomma Hyukjae

Hyukjae duduk di ujung tempat tidurnya mengambil boneka kesayangnya,Boneka ikan nemo. Yang sempat di berikan oleh sepupu yang ia cintai,LeeDonghae.

"Hyukkie kau istirahat lah , nanti eomma akan memanggilmu saat akan makan malam ne," Hyukjae tersenyum dan mengangguk. eomma hyukjae pun beranjak pergi dari kamar sang anaknya.

Hyukjae pun merebahkan diri dan di peluknya boneka itu, boneka ikan nemo. Rindu, yah dia rindu pada orang yang memberikannya boneka itu saat di festival sekolah, dia rindu sosok Donghae yang selalu membuatnya tersenyum,Sosok donghae yang selalu melindunginya .menurut hyukjae Donghae adalah pahlawan yang selalu melindunginya dari namja-namja mesum.

5 tahun sudah ia tak bertemu donghae sepupunya sekaligus pujaan hatinya. Hyukjae jatuh cinta pada sepupunya itu. Terakhir ia bertemu dengan donghae saat kelas 3 SMA pada Jam pulang Sekolah, ia melihat donghae diseret masuk kedalam mobil silver oleh 2 Namja berbadan besar secara kasar dan sekilas ia melihat wajah donghae penuh dengan luka lebam, semenjak disitulah ia tak pernah bertemu dengan donghae sampai sekarang .

Pernah ia mencari tau tentang dongahe namun tetap saja hasilnya nihil , bertanya pada Eomma dan Appanya atau sanak saudaranya tidak ada yang tahu. Fakta yang mengejutkan yang ia dapat adalah donghae di keluarkan dari daftar keluarga Lee, ia mendapatkan informasi itu dari Song ajhumma yang tak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan sang appa dan eommanya.

Entah apa masalah yang di hadapi donghae , hingga ia dikeluarkan dari daftar benar-benar tidak tahu apa masalah yang donghae hadapi ,selama ini donghae tidak pernah cerita sesuatu kepada hyukjae sama sekali tidak pernah, dia selalu menutupinya dengan keceriaanya seakan-akan dia tidak mempunyai masalah didepan hyukjae. Sampai sekarang Hyukjae tidak tahu bagaimana nasib donghae, apa dia baik-baik saja atau sebaliknya. 'Tolong kau terus lindungi dia tuhan, dia tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi di dunia ini,' Doa Hyukjae dalam hati. Tak berapa lama Hyukjae pun tertidur sambil memeluk boneka ikan nemo .ia berharap bisa bertemu dengan donghae di dalam mimpinya.

TBC


End file.
